1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal processor for processing picture or image signals, and more particularly to a signal processor having an image pick-up function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is considered that an interline transfer type CCD or an MOS type sensor is used to convert, for example, the information of one picture into a sequential signal of two fields.
However, the transfer path, gate, etc. are provided in the photoreceptive surface of these sensors; therefore, there are drawbacks such that the opening aperture ratio becomes small and the sensor sensitivity is reduced.
In addition, from the viewpoint of semiconductor manufacturing technology, there are also drawbacks in that since high integration is necessary, the yield is bad and it is impossible to increase the number of picture elements or cells.
On the other hand, the use of the frame transfer type CCD enables the elimination of such drawbacks; however, it has been impossible for the frame transfer type CCD to convert one picture into a two-field sequential signal.